Whitereach
''' '''Whitereach, also known as Pale Mountain, or Laer'Modan in the dwarven tongue, is a mountainous valley-province located high in the peaks that divide northern Lordaeron from Blackmarsh and the Great Sea. Ruled over by the House of Hargrave for many centuries, the former duchy has long rested as an island of peace and prosperity in the sea of discord that has wracked Lordaeron after the Third War. Map Townships Highhold (Dun’Gaeron) Nestled upons the slopes of the Pale Mountain, Highhold has long been the seat of power for the contentidly reclusive people of Whitereach. Constructed initially by an off-shoot group of the Dark Iron Clan, the fortress city of Kohl'Modan was eventually overrun during the War of the Three Hammers by a union of humans, Bronzebeard, and Wildhammer forces under the leadership of Robert the Trustworthy. Subsequently renamed Dun'Gaeron, the city became home to the wandering Lorei humans and many of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer dwarves who had originally spearheaded the war. Today Dun'Gaeron stands as a testiment to the ability of humans and dwarves to live and work together in a highly productive, peaceful, and cooperative environment. Since its seizure from the Dark Irons the city has undergone massive expansion and renovation, growing far larger than the original architects ever expected. To this day the city retains a distinctly dwarven architectural style whilst exhibiting some human stylistic tendancies to include more ornate features. The city stands as the seat of the rulers of Whitereach, the House of Hargrave, as well as the Pale Senate, an advisory assembly composed of delegates from the four great Clans and Houses of the valley. Despite the presence of the Pale Senate and the Highlords, the day to day administration of the city is left to the Thane of Whitereach and his advisors. Currently, the Lord-Chamberlain of Whitereach and close ally of Thane Hargrave, Senator Olren Farrow, acts as the primary administrator of the city. Westhaven Situated in the northwestern edge of Whitereach valley, Westhaven serves as the largest center of human population in the lands of the Thane of the Pale. Perched along the cliffs overlooking the Great North Sea, the town historically served as the first colony of the Lorei people after their exile from the lands of Everbright in the aftermath of the Everbright Civil War and today acts as the essential agricultural hub of the valley. Westhaven is currently ruled over by Alderman George MacGregor of the House of MacGregor. Waterdale Nestled against Lake Crystalmere, Waterdale is little more than a small farming community. Dun'Gaeldur Situated in the southeastern mountains of they Whitereach valley, Dun'Baeldur has long stood as a powerful and influencial colony of Bronzebeard dwarves. First built centuries ago by the Bronzebeards during an age of rapid dwarven expansion, the small mining town quickly became the a hotbed of conflict between the Bronzebeards and Dark Irons during the War of the Three Hammers. Today Dun'Baeldur stands as the valley's third oldest settlement and is the valley's primary source of iron ore and salt. Built directly into the mountainside, the settlement is also highly defensible and boasts significant, albeit highly aged, fortifications. Dun'Gaeldur is currently administered by Alderman Garlbron Ironshield of the Stonehammer Clan. Dun'Baeldur Located at the southernmost point of Whitereach valley, Dun'Baeldur is a sleepy town nestled deep within the hills close the mountains that guard the valley. Since it's founding shortly after the War of the Three Hammers, Dun'Baeldur has served as the largest colony of Wildhammer dwarves in Whitereach. The vast majority of the rookeries maintained by the Thane are located in Dun'Baeldur and the largest contingents of Gryphon Riders in the viscounty call Dun'Baeldur home. The town is currently ruled over by Alderman Soot Skyrider of the Wildhammer descendant Stormcaller Clan. Cliffwatch Located high on the cliffs of the Ebontide River, Cliffwatch stands as the primary guardian to the sole land-entrance into Whitereach. Long ago seperated from the rest of Lordaeron by an earthquake which tore the land asunder and created the estuary of the Ebontide, Cliffwatch was built to ensure that any invasion into Whitereach would not only be inordinately difficult, but also extraordinarily expensive. The high cliffs which lord over the river are virtually unscalable, leaving only the Caern'dal Span as a viable route into the rich and lush valley. Cliffwatch lords over the Span and for the two centuries in which the Span has stood, no army has managed to breach the walls of Cliffwatch and thus gain entry into Whitereach proper. Because of its pivatol role in guarding the valley, Cliffwatch boasts the largest military garrison of any city in all of Whitereach. Acting for all intents and purposes as a fortress-town, all life in Cliffwatch revolves around maintaining the fortifications of the castle, supply the army of the Thane, and ensuring that the Caern'dal Span is well cared for. Cliffwatch is ruled by Highlord Jaren Kelborn, a staunch supporter of the House of Hargrave, General of the Army of Whitereach, and leader of the House of McGregor. He is the only Highlord who serves in any post outside of Highhold. New Kirkpass For many decades the sleepy town of New Kirkpass has served as a center of trade for the reclusive land of Whitereach. Located on the far side of the Caern'dal Span and outside of Whitereach Valley, the town has served both as a mercantile center and first line of defense against invasion. Surrounded by a high stone wall, the city guards the entrance to the Caern'dal Span and boasts a sizable defensive garrison. Unlike it's sister city of Cliffwatch, however, New Kirkpass is a town that has been razed and rebuilt innumberable times. Every army to ever attempt an invasion of Whitereach has been forced to occupy the town, including the Scourge during the Third War, but each time the invaders have always been rebuffed at Cliffwatch. The current administrator of New Kirkpass is Alderman Koren Firebrew, a Bronzebeard dwarf of the Stonehammer Clan. Castles & Fortifications *Hochfell Castle *Treurand Castle *Cliffwatch Citadel *Baelrun's Grasp *Castle Heartsbane Townships Outside of the Pale Daggerspoint '''Daggerspoint '''is a small fishing village located upon the Daggerspoint peninsula at the heart of the Ebontide River. The castle, which serves as the focal point of the town's purpose was constructed many years ago by the Dukes of Whitereach to serve as guardian over the Ebontide River. Up until the construction of Heinrich Lichter Harbor, the town garnered relatively little attention and played an almost negligible role in Whitereach's economy. Since the construction of the major harbor complex on Stillwater Bay, Daggerspoint has steadily been growing in size and importance. When the River Lords of the Confederation of the Ebontide decided upon Daggerspoint as their headquarters the sleepy town changed almost overnight. Although the harbor is not yet entirely complete, trade and commerce in the town has boomed. As one of the few deepwater ports along the Ebontide, the harbor is able to act as a port for larger sea going vessels unable to travel further south down the river and has acted as a hub of trade for the lands east of the Ebontide, including Crownwood and Myrwood. Unlike most other townships, Daggerspoint's leadership is clearly divided. The town and castle are ruled by a local baron while the harbor complex and adjoining facilities are independently administered by a Merchant-Lord appointed by the lords of the Confederation of the Ebontide. The current Merchant-Lord of Daggerspoint is Cidro Commons. Mr. Commons was appointment was first suggested by Lord Hargrave and soon after approved by the remaining Lords of the Confederation. Daggerspoint has also recently become the primary base of operations of the Modan Regiment The Modan Regiment is a military organization of dwarvish and gnomish combat engineers, sappers, and demolitions experts. Established by Dr. Mareczek Microchem, the Regiment enjoys significant patronage from the House of Hargrave. Crown's Hold A sleepy town located in the southeastern portion of Whitereach, close to the border of Crownwood and Highpass, Crown's Hold has relatively little significance in Whitereach's economy and operates with relative freedom of the Pale Senate and Thane. What little wealth the town does have is primarily derived from a small lumber industry and very limited subsistance agriculture. The town recently garnered some degree of note, however, when, during the Scourge Invasion of Lordaeron Restored it acted as a primary stopping point for the Royal Army on its journey to Myrwood. Additionally, the town was also saved by the paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand under the command Highlord Theodore Varill shortly before the Scourge Invasion when several Forsaken agents threatened to plague the town. Crown's Hold has no formal elected leadership. Rather, the town is currently administered by Sheriff Sam Whitley, a well-known lawman who is highly respected by the people of the town. Regions of Interest The Cragwood Very hilly and rugged mountain forest located on the northeastern slope of the Pale Mountain. The Cragwood is renowned as being an especially dangerous forest, populated by powerful and savage game beasts that only the bravest of hunters dare to seek. Despite the danger, however, many of Lordaeron's most skilled (or boastful) hunters have attempted (with most failing) to claim the impressive trophy-beasts the forest has to offer. Lake Crystalmere Lake Crystalmere is an impressive mountain lake that rests within the Whitereach valley. Feed by the might Kalder Stream from the Pale Mountain, the lake serves as an important source of fresh water for the mountain dwellers, as well as an important source of food to those who live along its shored. Although integral to Whitereach for both the water and food it provides, the lake is also a much beloved feature of the valley because of its crystal clear waters. Admired by humans and regarded as sacred by the dwarves, Crystalmere Lake has long served as a natural "vacation" spot to the denizens of the valley. Maelstraza's Fall The Caern'dal Span The Mistwood The Kaernasian Foothills Government When Whitereach was first liberated from the Dark Iron dwarves during the War of the Three Hammers, the victors were forced to decide the fate of the province and the city of Kohl'Modan. Representing the three major parties at the conference of victors were Robert the Trustworthy of the Lorei, Galdur Frostaxe of the Bronzebeard Clan, and Runetog Windbellows of the Wildhammer Clan. Having suffered tremendous losses during the siege, both the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers were severely weakened and acknowleded the crucial role that the Lorei had played in taking the city. After many long weeks of negotiation, the parties came to a decision that most satisfied dwarven tradition and allocated proper recognition for the contributions of the Lorei. Robert the Trustworthy would be installed as Thane of the Pale Mountain and rule over the land in conjunction with an advisory body known as the Pale Senate. Thus was the Constitutional Monarchy of Whitereach first born. In a document known as the Tablets of the Mountain, the specific powers of the Thane and Senate were outlined, giving the various bodies an important hand in governing the land. Social Structure The society of Whitereach is divided into three major classes: *The Highlanders - Descendant from the orginal warriors who conquered Whitereach, the Highlanders are composed of the ruling dwarven Clans and human Houses. Acting as the nobility of the province, the Highlanders are primarily represented in the Pale Senate by the Highlords, leaders of the great houses, and reside almost exclusively within the city of Highhold. Unlike the nobility of other countries, the Highlanders do not own or preside over tracts of land. Instead, they are given generous portions of the profits derived from the mines of Whitereach and are expected to serve as the professional warriors of the country in return. *The Artisans - Composed of the massive class of skilled workers that reside within Highhold and greater Whitereach, the Artisans hold substantial respect among the people of Whitereach for their efforts. So much are the Artisans respected, that many of the bureaucrats and statesmen that make up the government of Whitereach are drawn from the sons and daughters from particularily well known members of the class. This class is made up, in large part, of dwarves and holds a small amount of representation in the Pale Senate. *The Peasantry - Made up of both humans and dwarves, the peasantry is the largest body of people in all of Whitereach and have virtually no political representation. Members of the peasantry can, however, aspire to join the Artisan class by being accepted as an apprentice to one of the many professions made up by the Artisans. *Outlanders - Allowed only to live in the border town of New Kirkland, these merchants from abroad serve as the primary force behind the export of Whitereach's goods and imports of anything beyond the mountain valley. Although respected for their role in Whitereach's economy, they are given very little trust by the hermetic mountain people. Economy The primary resources of Whitereach include: *Marble *Mithril *Iron *Stone *Salt The economy of Whitereach is based primarily upon the the export of: *Marble *Refined Mithril *War Material; Weapons, Armor and Ammunition *Salt Persons of Note (Player Characters Affliated with Whitereach) *Thane Harold Hargrave, Viscount of Whitereach and ruler of the Pale. *Sir Thomas Wallore, Sheriff of Mistwood and Knight of the Pale. *Senator Thelgrim Stonehammer, Member of the Pale Senate, Highlander, and Ambassador to Blackmarsh on behalf of the Stonehammer Clan. *Lady Natalyse Caithness, daughter of the Warden of the Crag, Ward of Thane Hargrave *Mr. Cidro Commons, Merchant-Lord of Daggerspoint. Contemporary History Reconstitution On August 31, 624 K.C., following the rebellion of Ashana Creed, Queen Madelynne I instituted major reforms within the nobility of Blackmarsh and greater Lordaeron. Many who had stayed loyal to the Queen during the rebellion were granted larger lands and greater peerage. Whitereach, however, had but recently sworn fealty to the Queen and had yet proved itself to the satisfaction of the sovereign. As a result, Whitereach was formally reconstituted from a duchy into a viscounty but maintained all of its holdings and economic interests. whitereachpass.jpg|The northern pass runs from Stratholme through the mountains by Whitereach and on to Blackmarsh. whitereachfall1.jpg whitereachfall2.jpg whitereachfall3.jpg Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Hargrave